


Kids These Days

by ReneeoftheStars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Children, Modern AU, Star Wars AU, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeoftheStars/pseuds/ReneeoftheStars
Summary: A little scene of Jyn and Bodhi as adopted siblings.Created from a prompt submitted by tumblr user Skatzaa:"i love fics (esp modern au ones!) where Bodhi and Jyn grow up as (adopted) siblings, but the fics usually start when theyre already adults. maybe a cutesy scene of bodhi & jyn as little hellions growing up together?"





	Kids These Days

Jyn plopped down on the couch next to Bodhi. “I need your help.”

_Uh oh._ When Jyn said that, it normally meant she was about to get them both in a whole lot of trouble. But he couldn’t be certain just from the sound of her voice – she might just want him to help with her math. Fingers still flying over the controls, Bodhi glanced nervously over from his video game.

Nope, it wasn’t math homework. Jyn sat with her legs crossed and neck craned forward, lips pressed together seriously as she stared at him unblinkingly. Even worse, she was wearing her bomber jacket with the patches Mama had sewed on. Jyn only wore that jacket when she was doing something important – like taking a spelling test, or going to the park to make sure none of the bullies picked on her friend Chirrut. Not that Chirrut needed it, really, but Jyn liked to help.

Sometimes she liked to help too much _._

“I’m busy,” Bodhi mumbled, waving a hand at her and slouching back against the couch. Maybe he could sink low enough into the cushions that she wouldn’t be able to pull him out.

“You’ve been sitting here _all day_ ,” Jyn pointed out, half-heartedly shoving him. “The game’s not even that fun.”

“Is too!”

“‘Sides, this is serious.”

“But, but I’m not done building this spaceship! It’s not done yet! Soon, but n–”

“ _Bodhi_.”

He turned his head to look as his sister. Well, adoptive sister, but it was really the same thing. She was frowning, her face scrunched up as she tried to convey just how serious “this” was.

“Mr. Krennic’s calling Papa again.”

Bodhi stilled. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well –”

The sound of a hiss followed by a small explosion cut him off, and he whipped his head around to see a red-tinted TV screen announcing “You died!”

“Aw man!” he whined, tossing the controller onto the seat beside him. He folded his arms tightly across his chest. “You let the creeper get me.”

Jyn looked at the TV, unimpressed. “You can just respawn, can’t you?”

He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Well yeah, but that’s not –”

“Bodhi, you remember what Papa was like the _last_ time Mr. Krennic started calling him?” she interrupted.

He hesitated. It had been a while, but yeah, he remembered. Papa was always gone, either at work or shut up in his library at home. They’d gone days without seeing him sometimes. And during those few hours when he was home, he seemed aggravated, like he shouldn’t even be around them, and should keep working on whatever project he and Mr. Krennic were doing together. Papa would leap up the moment Mr. Krennic called his phone and vanish again, sometimes without saying goodbye. Bodhi had really missed Papa during those months.

Then Mr. Krennic had stopped calling Papa in to work every day, and Papa had started being normal again. He’d helped Bodhi with his science fair project, and the whole family had just gotten back from a week-long camping trip.

Reluctantly, Bodhi nodded. “I don’t want Papa to disappear again.”

“He won’t.”

She sounded so confident. “How do you know?”

“Cuz we’re not gonna let him.”

Bodhi shook his long hair out of his eyes. Mama had wanted to cut it, but he’d cried when she brought out the scissors, so she said it could stay long for a little longer. “What are we gonna do?”

Jyn grinned. “You’re gonna block Mr. Krennic’s number in Papa’s phone.”

*                             *                             *

Jyn watched Papa leave the library and go into the bathroom. Only after she heard the door click shut did she wave Bodhi over. Together, they hurried into the work space, carefully stepping over the piles of fraying books and illegible notes that served as their father’s “organization”.

“He took a book with him,” she whispered. “He’ll be in there for a bit.”

Since she was slightly taller, Jyn peered over the edge of the massive paper-strewn desk, searching for the cell phone. She spotted it – but it was directly in the center of the table, too far out of her reach. Grumbling, she clambered onto the chair, then leaned across stacks of paper and snatched it up.

Hopping down, she handed it over. “So can you do it?”

Bodhi’s large dark eyes were trained on the phone as he keyed in the password. Papa had never changed it after he lent it to Bodhi to play on one day. All the better for them.

“Gimme a sec,” he said distractedly, his thumbs already flying over the screen.

Jyn watched her brother silently for a bit as he worked. In all honesty, she only had a vague idea that certain people’s phones could be blocked, and hadn’t been completely sure it was something they’d be able to pull off.

But there he was, eyes focused as he held the phone a few inches from the end of his nose. He typed and poked and muttered and talked to himself as he worked. He spent so much time on his games and computer, he seemed better with computers than he did with people sometimes. Of everyone she knew, he’d be the one able to do it.

A floorboard creaked somewhere in the house. Worrying they’d run out of time, Jyn ran to the doorway and stuck her head out, peering around the corner. At the end of the hall, Mama came out of the laundry room, her basket full of their clothes from the camping trip. She turned towards the bedrooms – and towards the library.

Jyn ducked back into the room and skidded to a stop in front of Bodhi. “Time’s up,” she whispered.

“Gimme a minute!” he said insistently.

“We don’t have a minute.”

Down the hall, the toilet flushed.

“Done!” he shouted, the phone almost flying out of his grip as he waved his hands around triumphantly.

“Shhhhh!” Jyn shushed him furiously –

“What’s done?”

The siblings cringed and looked guiltily back at the door. Mama stood there in the doorway, the basket braced against her hip. Somewhere behind her, water sloshed in the bathroom sink.

“Nothing, Mama,” Bodhi said innocently, blinking up at her and smiling.

Mama didn’t seem to buy it. “What are you two doing in the library? And with your father’s phone?”

“Uh…” Jyn’s mind went blank.

“We thought it was ringing,” Bodhi piped up. “So, we wanted to get it to Papa –”

“Someone called?”

Papa stood beside Mama in the doorway, looking mildly bemused as he gazed down at the phone in Bodhi’s hand. “Was it Orson? Mr. Krennic?”

“It was a recording,” Bodhi assured him. “Something about a card? Card debt? What’s a card debt?”

Papa laughed, stooping down to ruffle Bodhi’s hair. “Something you needn’t worry about for a long time, quicksilver.” He took the phone and set it back on the desk. “Thanks for looking out for me, you two.”

Jyn felt a flash of jealousy that she wasn’t as good a liar as her brother. Words twisted around when she tried to say them. Being quiet during times like this had helped her avoid trouble, she’d learned.

But it looked like maybe Mama wasn’t as fooled as her husband. Her eyes travelled from Jyn to Bodhi and back again, a small frown on her face.

But apparently she couldn’t think of anything to accuse them of. “Leave your father’s phone alone. He gets very important calls sometimes –” her eyes darted to Papa “–and I’d hate for him to miss one.”

There was something funny in her voice, but Jyn couldn’t place it.

“Go on now. Leave Papa to his work.”

“Yes, Mama,” Bodhi and Jyn mumbled, sidling past Mama and out into the hall.

“We’ll go to the movies tomorrow before dinner,” Papa called as they left. “I promise!”

They walked in silence until they got back to the living room.

“Did you do it?” Jyn whispered.

A big grin lit up Bodhi’s face as he nodded enthusiastically. “Papa won’t even know Mr. Krennic’s calling him.”

Jyn threw her arms around him, squeezed him tight, then punched him lightly on the arm as she drew back. “Good job. Mr. Krennic won’t get to take Papa now!”

A sudden thought seemed to occur to Bodhi. The smile slid away and was replaced with a furrowed brow.  “But, but now what’s stopping Mr. Krennic from just driving over here?”

Jyn wasn’t worried by the thought; she’d already considered it.

“ _We_ are. I’ve got some plans for Mr. Krennic if he comes over. But you’ve gotta help me set ‘em up.”

He seemed to teeter for a second, then nodded. “What are we doing?”

“Come on,” she said, waving towards the backyard. “I’ll show you.”

 

 


End file.
